History of Trunks what if Gohans rage!
by ArianaGrande18
Summary: Gohan after losing his arm challenges the androids again but he doesn't knock trunks out he brings him with him. Has trunks become strong enough to fight or will their efforts be in vein?


"This is ridiculous, they never even had a chance!" gohan shouted as he built up his anger and transformed into a super saiyan.

"Trunks please stay here." gohan said as he looked over to trunks with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Are you crazy i can't let you fight those two alone"!

"I'm a lot more vulnerable when you're there with me"! gohan exclaimed as he clenched his fist preparing to leave.

"But i'm a lot stronger this time! Come on i can't let you go with your injury, please"!? gohan had to think for a moment, because maybe trunks had become strong enough to battle the androids with him and gohan did only have one arm.

"All right trunks, but i want you to stay back and if it looks like i'm becoming overwhelmed then you can join in."

"Great lets go get em"! just like that gohan and trunks took off and headed to the city where the androids were attacking, but gohan had an uneasy feeling what if he was wrong and trunks could not handle himself. Gohan did not want to be responsible for trunks death but it was too late to turn back now!

"I hope you're ready trunks"! gohan thought to himself as they approached the androids who were busy destroying buildings.

"Man destroying these buildings just isn't fun anymore its a shame all the humans died so quickly!" 17 said as he searched around for anything entertaining to do.

"What did you expect, these humans are so fragile and weak it's almost sad really." 18 said as she kicked around some rubble looking bored.

"Don't worry something fun is sure to hit us." 17 turned his head and a well placed kick from gohan sent him flying into a nearby building. 18 started to smile as gohan and trunks landed on the ground.

"Well if it isn't blondie and his little friend, hehe and i thought we were out of fun things to do 17!" 17 stood up from the rubble his shirt was torn up and he also began to smile.

"Oh look they trashed my shirt, well at least now we have a fun little challenge ahead of us. 18 lets see which one of us can kill him first!" trunks looked scared and nervous but gohan kept his cool as he started clenching his fist even harder.

"You two will pay for all of the innocent lives you've killed and every city you've destroyed!" the androids started laughing.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS!" gohan shouted as he started powering up and charging the androids, trunks had never seen gohan like this before. Gohan caught the androids off guard and sent 18 flying with a punch to the face and began to battle it out with android 17. They traded blow after blow, punch after punch and kick after kick they were evenly matched. Trunks watched with amazement as gohan and 17 took to the skies while still fighting each other, luckily gohan had the upper hand and sent 17 down to the ground with a knee to the gut and elbow to the back. Gohan went to pursue but was attacked by 18 who sent gohan into a nearby pile of rubble.

"Wow something must have sent him over the edge he's tougher today." 18 said as 17 got up off the ground and joined his sister.

"You're right, what do you say we kick things up a notch and teach him a lesson?" 17 said to 18 as she shook her head in agreement. The two charged the pile of rubble gohan was in and sent him flying into the air, gohan cried out in pain as both androids relentlessly hit gohan with a flurry of punches and kicks. Gohan was able to escape and fly upwards toward the sky and shoot a barrage of energy at 17 and 18. The androids brushed his attacks aside but 17 was met with a powerful roundhouse kick to the side of his head sending him flying. 18 and gohan battled it out but gohan was able to punch 18 in the same direction as her brother. 17 and 18 crashed into a building and started to get angry.

"This is becoming annoying 17 lets just finish him off already!" 18 shouted at 17 who began to think for a moment.

"Maybe you're right but i don't want the fun to end, so lets just let his strength fade and then we will have some..." Before 17 could finish his thought he heard something in the distance.

"MASENKO-HA!" Gohan shouted as he fired his signature masenko with one arm at the building the androids were in reducing it to rubble. Gohan went down to the ground to catch his breath and was greeted by trunks with a look of amazement on his face.

"Wow gohan you're doing it, maybe you can finally beat those two!" trunks exclaimed as he patted gohan on the back.

"Don't count on it kid that was just a warm up, the real fight begins now!" 17 said as he and 18 surrounded gohan and trunks.

"What's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost or has fear finally set in?" 18 said with a sadistic look on her face. Gohan powered up and was ready to step in for round two.

"I'm not going to give up not while i still have the strength to fight!" Gohan shouted as he flew up into the air to draw the battle away from trunks. The androids chased gohan and soon went on the attack, gohan was now fighting both of them at once but he soon found himself overwhelmed and sent flying into the ground. 17 and 18 shot a couple of energy attacks down at gohan causing the area to be covered in smoke, trunks clenched his fists and began began to look serious as if he was getting ready to fight the androids next.

"Well that was boring lets just move onto that kid over there." 18 said as she and 17 set their sights on trunks who looked ready to fight. 17 and 18 charged trunks but before they could reach him a huge golden light emerged from the smoke and gohan was standing there his blue shirt exposed and his face bloody.

"Leave trunks out of this!" Gohan screamed as he charged 17 and 18, they began to fight again but gohan was able to hold them back for now but he did not know how long his advantage would last. He flew to the air again and looked behind him but he did not see the androids and all of a sudden he got sent to the ground again by a kick from 17. Gohan laid there and went back to his normal form it's as if he was knocked out by that kick and couldn't get up. Trunks rushed over to gohan and began to shake him to see if he would wake up. The androids landed next to trunks and started to laugh.

"Oh look we upset the kid, why don't we show him a fun time?" 17 asked 18 as they both walked over to trunks.

"You two are going to pay for this!" Trunks shouted as he charged the androids and began to attack them but he did not seem to do any damage, he just kept trying until 17 caught his hand and began to squeeze it causing trunks to cry out in pain. The sounds of trunks in pain caused gohan to wake up

"Don't worry the pain will be over soon hahahaha!" 17 and 18 blasted trunks to pieces as he screamed out in pain, when the smoke cleared from the blast there was nothing left trunks was gone, he was killed by the androids.

"TRUNKS!" Gohan looked on with horror as tears filled his eyes and he slammed his fist into the ground, 17 and 18 were laughing and looked over to see a sad gohan laying on the ground.

"Well at least you're still alive, you put up more of a fight than that kid. Gohan started to get angry and remembered all of the times he let his friends down how angry it got him, he then heard his father's voice in his head.

"Gohan get angry, the power you need to win is inside you just use the pain of loss!" Gohan stood up and looked at the androids with anger in his eyes.

"You two are going to pay for what you've done, YOU HEAR ME PAY!" Gohan shouted as all the rage from inside had boiled up to the surface and a surge of energy surrounded him which sent the androids flying back. They did not know what was happening and the could not see past the light and smoke being emitted from gohan all they could hear was his powerful shouting. When the smoke finally cleared gohan was standing there but he was different, his face had an angrier expression his hair was slightly spikier and lightning was emitting from his body. The androids were confused but all they wanted to do was kill gohan so they did not care.

"Well if you're done fooling around then we can get back to the game!" 17 extended his hand to fire an energy beam but gohan disappeared and reappeared right in front of him and began to crush 17's arm.

"The game's are over androids now you're going to pay!" 17 brought his other hand to punch gohan but he grabbed it before it hit him. 18 looked concerned and surprised.

"How could he have gotten so fast?" she thought to herself, as gohan kneed 17 in the gut and uppercutted him to the sky he then turned to 18. 18 charged gohan and started to attack but gohan was dodging every punch and kick annoying 18.

"Why can't i hit you?!" 18 shouted as she kept attack gohan who with one punch stopped 18 in her tracks, and as 17 was falling to the ground gohan sent 18 flying into 17 causing the two androids to collide and hit the got up as gohan slowly landed in front of them, they both became angry as gohan stared them down.

"How are we losing, he should be no match for our power this doesn't make any sense!" 17 shouted as 18 clenched her fists.

"You two don't get it do you, i finally snapped and all of my hidden power and rage has exploded inside of me!" Gohan shouted.

"Ever since i was little i always had this rage inside of me and it only came out when me or my friends were in danger, and when it did my power increased dramatically!"

"When piccolo and krillian were killed i got so angry i was able to become a super saiyan, and when you two killed trunks i was able to unleash all of my hidden power and ascend that of a super saiyan!" The androids started to laugh but it wasn't as serious as before.

"Now i have the power to kill you two right here and right now!"

"Well then lets see what you've got!" 17 shouted as he charged gohan with a look of rage in his eyes, before he could even hit gohan 17 was stopped as gohan rammed his fist through 17's chest! 17 was hurled over in pain as he fell to the ground and looked up to see gohan standing over him.

"This one is for piccolo and krillian!" gohan picked up 17 and through him up into the air and flew past him as 17 was fying through the air, 18 could only look on with horror.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" Gohan shouted as he fired a kamehameha wave down toward 17 who had no choice but to take the beam with engulfed his entire body. 18 looked shocked and scared as gohan flew down toward 18.

"You... killed my brother... you're going to pay for that!" 18 shouted as she took her stance to fight gohan.

"Look we don't have to fight you can give up now and save your own life!" gohan said to 18 in a calm voice but 18 wasn't ready to give up/

"No i'm going to kill you and avenge 17!" 18 charged gohan and punched him in the face but gohan did not flinch. gohan became angry again.

"Fine have it your way android!" gohan grabbed 18's arm and ripped it off causing her to scream out in pain, he then kicked her as far as he could into the air and flew up after her. Gohan punched her away and as she was flying grabbed her by the leg and slammed her to the ground. He then stepped back and created a ball of energy in his fist.

"THIS IS FOR TRUNKS!" Gohan shot a wave of energy at 18 who looked up in time to see it coming but it was too late and she like her brother was killed by the furious super saiyan. Gohan powered down and headed to bulma to tell her the news. Bulma was crying for days but gohan was there to comfort her.

"I'm sorry bulma i did my best to protect him but he was still killed by the androids." Gohan looked up towards the sky and began to cry.

"As long as i live i will protect the earth and become strong like you dad, and trunks your death will not be in vain i swear it!" Gohan spent the rest of his days training and becoming stronger in case more enemies ever showed up.


End file.
